


Leave the Light On

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5927, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Spin-off of SkyGem's 'Normal'. Tsuna does all he can for his family as they settle into their new life in their Canadian University. Which means he spends a lot of late nights catching up on his own work. Good thing he never has to do it alone. Useless domestic 5927 fluff.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Leave the Light On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



Wednesdays were the busiest days of the week for the Decimo famiglia. Especially having come to Canada to study.

Not only did most of the guardians have clubs after class, but a few of them had taken up part time jobs to pass the time too. Wednesday afternoons just happen to be the day where all the guardians with jobs worked shifts.

Tsuna didn't mind this, after all they'd come to University to have a chance at normalcy for a few years, so he did what he could to accommodate for everyone.

Which meant he also spent a lot of nights like this.

Sitting at the island hours after Hayato and he had tucked the kids into bed. Fuuta had finished his school work, and Lambo and I-Pin had done their nightly readings. They had finished dinner, and gone for their evening run before everyone headed to work or to club activities.

So it was quiet and Tsuna was finally able to sit down and breathe.

That, and catch up on all the work he pushed off until he had a moment. He tried to make sure the children understood the importance of balancing family and school work, but sometimes it was difficult to say no to I-Pin when she asked Tsuna to help her with her maths, or when Takeshi needed someone to go check out a new sushi place.

It was especially difficult to say no when Mukuro wanted company in his empty apartment, or to have a much needed conversation in Japanese with Kyouya. The man rarely admitted that he was homesick, so Tsuna did all in his power to give his cloud what he needed exactly when he said he needed it.

Which mean that Tsuna's school work, his readings, and his own extracurricular activities were often pushed into the witching hours of his days. He didn't mind, he was pretty nocturnal anyway. But he also kind of wished for just one day where he didn't arrive to class with an extra-large triple-triple in hand just to make it through the two hours.

He sighed through his nose.

This essay wasn't working. His Teaching Assistant (TA) was an asshole to the finest degree. Degrading, narrow minded, Tsuna really didn't understand how he'd kept his job. During their last class, Mr. Halibut had made it _extremely_ clear that he did not feel for Tsuna what most who met him did. In fact, he'd marked Tsuna's proposal for the very essay he was working on down because he didn't feel that Tsuna even understood the course material.

This was the same man who marked Tsuna's papers in the ninety's every time he handed them in.

"Fucking ass-hat." Tsuna muttered, chewing on a thumb nail.

A chuckle sounded from beside Tsuna and he startled just slightly. Sometimes his intuition was fucking amazing, able to pick up the barest of veiled threats to Tsuna and his own, and sometimes it was the most obsolete piece of equipment that Tsuna had within him.

"Did I wake you up?"

But Hayato had never really been a threat to him, even as children, so Tsuna's intuition had no real need to keep tabs on the man's movement.

"Doing what?" Hayato chuckled. "You've been silent since dinner. Besides, I wasn't asleep."

Tsuna blinks in shock, he could have sworn that when he popped into their room to get some of his books Hayato had been asleep. Though, Hayato had always been very good at hiding his presence. Especially when that was his aim. "If you're sure then. You heading off soon?"

Hayato rummaged through the fridge while Tsuna spoke, looking for a midnight snack probably. Something Tsuna had learnt quickly about growing men and women who had full and easy access to their Dying Will flames was that they were always hungry. It was ridiculous, even though they were –technically –a family of eleven, Tsuna was certain that their food bill should not be anywhere near as high as it was.

People would probably be either disgustingly jealous, or entirely too concerned if they ever learnt exactly how often and how much each member of Tsuna's strange family packed away on a daily basis. It was probably very unhealthy, but their flames just devoured their energy, especially those like Ryohei and Tsuna who tended to be in near constant dying will. Or in the case of Tsuna, whose eyes were very rarely brown anymore, kept his Dying Will flames simmering just barely under the surface.

It was great practice in self-control, but not so great on the monthly food budget.

"Probably. Was waiting for you when I got hungry." Hayato chuckled. He ignored the _'you're always hungry'_ muttered from his boyfriend's lips in favour of shoveling some leftovers into his mouth.

He adored dinners, Ryohei had all too much practice cooking for his sister and it showed. Though he did realise how lucky he was to have any leftovers at all.

Green eyes flickered over to Tsuna. He was hunched over his laptop with bunched eyebrows and a frown. Hayato couldn't actually remember Tsuna eating all that much tonight.

"You hungry, bear?"

But Hayato didn't wait for an answer. He wasn't a good cook by any means, the kids adored his breakfasts, but Hayato wasn't the perfect cooks. He did know good home-meals and exactly what his partner would be fancying so late at night when he hadn't eaten earlier.

So, within minutes, Hayato was laying a plate down on the countertop beside Tsuna, kissing the man's brown hair and rubbing a hand down his back. He was instantly warmed when a bright smile and relaxed eyebrows greeted him.

"Thank you so much, Hay."

"No problem. Well I'm going to head to bed." Hayato explained, kissing Tsuna deeply and pulling a happy little sound from his love's throat. "Want me to turn out the light?"

"Ah, nah." Tsuna groaned after a second. "Leave it on. I'll be here for a while yet."

Hayato pursed his lips for a second, watching his sweetheart struggle in the brightness of his computer screen before grabbing his abandoned back and sitting down in the chair beside Tsuna's.

"No, Haya, what are you doing?" Tsuna turned to his silver-haired boyfriend, eyes wide as Hayato started to unpack the bad he had left by the couch.

"I have some work to do, same as you."

But Tsuna could see through his partner's lies. Hayato looked exhausted, and while yes both boys had at least three essays due in the next few weeks, Hayato had already finished the one with the soonest due date. But Tsuna also knew that at this point he couldn't argue Hayato away.

The silver-haired man was stubborn and loyal. He wouldn't leave until Tsuna was in bed. But Tsuna also loved that about him.

So with a sigh and a fond smile, Tsuna stood and kissed Haya's cheek.

He walked around the island that they were sitting at and turned the percolator on. There was no point in suffering in the dark without coffee after all.

**Author's Note:**

> SO there you have it. Some pointless, fluffy domestic life of 5927. I took this spinoff from the lovely SkyGem and you need to go read the fic! Like right now! Like nowww! It's called 'Normal' and it has to be my –if not one of my –favourite fics she's ever done. And it's only 2 chapters in.
> 
> Please review, and thank you!
> 
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


End file.
